The present invention relates to conventional containers such as for use with refuse, adapted to be handled by vehicles provided with handling arms.
These containers are constructed in accordance with the international standard known as "ISO" in the shape of rectangular parallelepipeds with fixed overall dimensions. Each container is fortified by strengthening bars which give a certain rigidity and has eight attachment points called "corner fittings" at its corners.
Due to the standardization of exterior dimensions, these containers can be placed on the platforms of lorries so as to comply with limits imposed on road height and width. To handle these containers, a crane is usually employed to lift the container by slings anchored to the corner fittings, or alternatively an unloading apparatus or arrangement which lifts th container by its base is used.
Also known are lorries provided with a handling device comprising a collapsible hydraulic arm mounted on a framework which is itself mounted to the chassis of the vehicle. The handling arm tips to the front or rear to handle movable containers which have, on their front face, a lifting bow which engages a hook integral with the free end of the hydraulic arm.
It is not possible to use the aforesaid device to handle standard ISO containers because even if it were possible to add to their front a lifting bow of suitable form, it would be necessary to make the base of the container rest on the lower arm of the handling device in a collapsed position and not directly on the chassis of the lorry. The container would then be too high from the ground and the standard road height would be exceeded.